Gorram Woman!
by alae-megallen
Summary: "That gorram woman will be the death of me!" - Back on Persephone, the Serenity crew become entangled with a strange woman after a confrontation that sees them with a new prisoner and a world of trouble. Mal/OC
1. The Cargo

**I don't own Firefly, nor sadly do I have the funds to get it back on the air! If I could I would...I also don't own Malcolm Reynolds, though it would be nice, even just for day ;) I hope you like my OC, I really wanted her to be different and I've tried to keep the fluff to a minimum. Of course, once they get involved that will be a little harder to do but I will try my best! I want to try and keep true to the character as much as possible, he has a cold hard exterior but I know he cares for his crew and will eventually care for the OC as well but he's still a Captain and doesn't show his feelings openly so I hope to portray that as well. **

**This story is based about six months before the episode where Mrs. Reynolds appears again. I really wanted to be able to include the naked Mal scene, who wouldn't! And I wanted to put a funny twist on it that involves the new character. Besides the chapter involving that episode, the rest will be independent chapters. It will have mentions of the Miranda incident, I'd really like her to be involved in the Serenity movie but I don't want this story to become a script turned story with all the lines from the movie. So I think there will be a chapter stating what has happened and what went through their minds etc. but the majority will be set after Serenity and be independent.**

**I have rated this T because although there isn't much swearing in the literal sense, there are words that are used in the Firefly 'verse that mean swear words in English, not to mention the curses in Chinese!**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoy the first chapter and I hope you will review if you like it and want to know more. There IS more to come!**

**Alae-megallen**

The dead of night shrouded Persephone in shadow. The milky glow of a waxing crescent overhead licked at dark alleys, casting them in a sickly dim glow. The streets were almost empty, a couple of drunken passerby stumbling slightly but continuing on in silence, eager to get home. The air was warm and thick, summer's on Persephone were hot and humid and even a few cold ales did little to alleviate the heat.

A lone female figure moved warily in the shadows of the buildings, keeping out of sight and edging soundlessly in the direction of the Eavesdown Docks, a hand kept at her pistol at all times, awaiting trouble. Sweat beaded across her face and the small heavy duffle at her shoulder pinched at her muscles as she adjusted it with her hand. Her name was Kali. At five foot eight, she stood tall for a woman and her stern, sharp amber eyes did little to soften her face. Kali had dark brown hair, its length pulled half off her face by a leather band as the rest of the waves curled languidly around her shoulders. She wore heavy black boots and brown long slacks, a white cotton shirt showing beneath the open front of her long, earth green jacket.

Kali kept moving, her eyes had finally completely adjusted to the dark now and she could just make out the large bulking shadow of the Firefly class ship settled just beyond the docks, the cargo door slightly ajar letting a small beam of light filter out into the dark. She crept along the outskirts of the nearest dock, the sounds of water lapping gently against the harbour somewhat comforting even as she stalked the vessel that held what was rightfully hers.

_Those gorram fools!_

Kali finally reached the rough looking form of the firefly cargo ship, automatically pulling the long barrel pistol from her holster and aiming it ahead of her, her eyes darting frantically as she searched for any of the crew loitering around the ship. She let out a soundless breath, having swept the entire area with no one in sight. Kali knew they would have left someone aboard to guard the ship, so she kept her gun trained ahead of her and eased open the small cargo door slowly, keeping her body planted firmly against it as she rounded the corner and into the ship. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the light around her as she swung to check behind the door before ensuring the cargo hold was empty and dropping her bag in a secure, hidden place.

Kali edged further into the ship, her footfalls quite and concise as she ascended the stairs and rounded the corner, checking for signs of life. She turned to her right, noticing a lone figure in the cockpit seated in the pilot's chair, his back to her as he hummed something softly beneath his breath. Kali quirked her eyebrow upwards when she noticed he was setting up a dinosaur figurine collection on one of the consoles before she cocked her gun. The man swivelled in his chair, his eyes wide like saucers as he stared down the barrel of her gun, swallowing hard.

"Uh, hi." He fumbled, a petrified grin flashing across his face before his expression grew serious again. He was a handsome man, if in a sort of strange, quirky way. His blond mop of hair stuck up haphazardly on his head and he was wearing a bright flower covered shirt.

"Where's the Captain of this here junkard?" Kali started simply, her gun still trained steadily toward the Pilot's head.

"Serenity ain't-" The man began but stopped himself short when she raised her eyebrow sternly and placed the barrel of the gun against his brow.

"Uh, what I meant to say is...he ain't here." -

"You don't say." Kali retorted, her expression annoyed. She rolled her eyes when the man merely thinned his lips and remained nervously silent. It was obvious he wasn't going to tell her any more, his loyalties were definitely with this ship and its foolish Captain.

"I'm gonna tie you up now." Kali explained simply, her tone light and matter of fact as she pulled a thick roll of duct tape from her coat and grabbed for his hands. He jumped forward suddenly, wrestling with her for purchase of her gun before Kali gained the upper hand, a swift fist in the gut making the man double over with a wheeze before she knocked him down, the barrel of her gun colliding with his temple before he grew still. Kali grimaced and got to work, wrapping thick wads of the tape around his wrists and ankles before slapping a piece roughly over his mouth. Kali stood up and exited the cockpit, gun in hand as always as she planned her ambush. She hid herself behind the joint in the cargo door, swinging it back into position so that it was only open a crack before readying herself and waiting patiently.

Fourteen minutes went by before the sound of muffled voices pricked Kali's ears and she turned her head toward the door, cocking her head to better hear what they were saying.

"Aiya Wash. Leavin' the rutting door open again! That man ain't right in the head!" A male voice pronounced, his tone slightly slurred from a few too many ales. Kali was not fooled though, his footfalls were steady and even and he was the first to step through the small space created by the open door.

_The Captain, then._

Kali moved quickly, her gun raising in an instant to barely within an inch of his head before she cocked back the hammer and motioned for him to move further into the cargo hold.

"You're the Captain of this here heap of _luh-suh_, I assume." Kali spoke, the rest of the crew freezing as they entered the ship except for one bulky looking man who pulled a hefty looking rifle from his side and trained it at her face.

"What the _gorram_ hell do you think you're playin' at, missy!" The Captain growled, his eyes dark and his expression stern. He spoke through his teeth, his anger and protectiveness of his crew as easy to read as an open book. And vice versa.

"What the hell am _I_ playin' at? You're the one who stole my damn cargo!" Kali retorted, her voice impatient and annoyed.

"_Gwai-gwai long duh dong_, woman! We ain't stole no _gorram_ cargo!" The Captain replied, his eyes filled with blind rage. It was obvious he didn't enjoy someone hijacking his boat and threatening him at gun point. Kali smirked and gestured behind him.

"Then what are those there crates, hmm?" She asked teasingly, the click of a gun making her eyes shoot up.

"Drop it, hero. Or your pretty lil' Captain here gets a bullet between the eyes. Ya here?" Kali said, her tone and expression beyond serious. She just wanted what she came here for. Then she would leave and they'd never see her again.

"Jayne." The Captain said steadily, the stocky man having yet to drop his weapon.

"Damnit Mal!" Jayne let out a string of Chinese curse words before dropping his gun to the ground with a sigh.

"You really think I'm pretty, girly?" The Captain 'Mal' chided, a small cheeky smile lifting up his mouth.

"As pretty as a baboon's ass crack." Kali retorted with a slight smile and the Captain scowled at her spitefully.

"Now you listen here, sonny. You and your folk are gonna give me what cargo I came here for. Then I'm gonna leave. And I expect no one to try no heroics, dong ma?" She stated, never taking her eyes off the Captain. In any other situation, Kali probably wouldn't have minded seeing this man in the raw but today was all business. She just wanted her cargo back and to get the hell out of there.

"Sure thing, missy." 'Mal' said with a bright grin and Kali stared at him, confused for an instant, before a heavy weight hit the back of her head and she was forced to the ground, her pistol skidding across the metal floor and out of her reach.

"_Tah mah duh hwoon dahn_!" Kali cursed, getting into a crouch and staring up at Pilot hotly.

_How the hell did he get free!_

"I take it this here _chien huo_ gave ya that might doozy bruise?" The Captain stated, his gun raised and gesturing to the Pilot, Wash, who smiled proudly.

"That she did, Cap'n. I don't much enjoy being hit in the head. Tends to make me violent." Wash explained, eyeing off the strange woman at his feet. 'Mal' lifted his britches so he could crouch down in front of her, his eyes like fire and Kali instantly felt nervous butterflies in her stomach. She was in real shit now.

"And I don't much like some backbirth crazy broad hijkackin' my ship and aimin' a pistol at my head. You don't know who you're dealin' with, missy." The Captain said, his voice a low growl as he stared her down.

"_Chur ni-duh_!" Kali spat, lunging forward to strike him. He sprang back quickly and swung his gun around, the barrel cracking her across the temple, hard. Kali fell backwards and to the ground again before she lay still.

"Women." Mal muttered with a shake of his head, replacing his gun at his hip before turning from her and sauntering away.

"Mal, you can't just leave her here!" Inara protested, gazing down at the still form of the young woman sprawled across the floor with a mighty bump forming against her temple.

"Sure I can. She wants to run-afoul on my boat like a doxy on drops then I'll treat her as such." Mal replied, his voice cold and angry. Jayne stepped around the unconscious woman, 'accidently' kicking her with his foot whilst muttering "crazy broad" before joining Mal at the bottom of the stairs.

"Whatever your opinion of her is, she still doesn't deserve to be left here like this. What if she's telling the truth? What if the cargo is hers?" Inara queried, kneeling beside the girl on the floor and brushing hair back from her face.

"She looks awful pale, Cap'n." Kaylee agreed, staring down at her with an uncertain expression. It wasn't in ground into her fibre to be violent, even to someone who had just threatened their crew.

"Or she could be _fuhn pi_. Lyin' out her ass like a devil woman. I ain't about to just let her roam the ship." Mal stated in irritation.

"Sir, I think you should at least secure her. Til we know what she's up to." Zoe offered as a compromise as she examined her husband's bruised head.

"Indeed she may have caused us trouble but she still deserves a chance to explain." Sheppard Book agreed, calm as usual.

"Fine." Mal said in a huff. He walked back toward her, grimacing and stamping his feet as he went, none to happy about his crew ganging up against him. He knelt down beside her, grasping her arms before pulling her up and over his shoulder. She hung limply as he sauntered up the stairs, muttering "Jayne, get the cuffs" before laying her back down against the cool metal floor of the upper level before Jayne handed him the metal handcuffs before chaining her to the railing, standing back up and brushing off his hands smugly. He noticed that both Kaylee and Inara were eyeing him quizzically, though Inara just seemed more peeved than anything.

"You can be so cold sometimes, Mal." She muttered before walking off in a huff.

"Inara!" Kaylee called, smiling softly at her Captain before chasing after her friend.

"Sweet dreams, _Hu Li Jing_."


	2. Crazy Broad

Hours later it seemed and Kali awoke suddenly. Her eyes flew open fearfully, darting about to better get her bearings. It was clear she was still aboard the Firefly though she had been moved to the upper level and secured with handcuffs. The cold floor made her shiver as her head thumped ceaselessly with pain. Kali pulled against the metal cuffs at her wrist and grimaced solidly, trying desperately to get into a seated position before touching a hand to her head. She hissed, gritting her teeth together at the huge lump against her temple and the line of blood down her face.

"_Gorram chwen Joo_!" Kali muttered angrily, again pulling at the cuff around her wrist before sighing deeply and resting her aching head against her knees.

"Rise and shine, _bei bi shiou ren_." That voice made Kali shiver and her eyes shot up and she scowled.

"_Ta ma duh_!" She growled, pulling against her restraints. Mal merely smiled down at her before crouching in front of her.

"You wanna talk now, crazy? Tell me what the hell you think you're doin on my boat." Mal asked, awaiting her reply.

"I already told you, all I wanted was my _gorram_ cargo!" Kali responded angrily, her voice rising.

"You're lyin'." He said simply.

"I ain't lyin', _buhn dahn_." Kali said and Mal cocked his head angrily, a warning in his eyes.

"_Shi ma?_" Mal asked and she nodded resolutely.

"Alright then, I'm listenin'." He continued, his eyes never leaving her face. Kali struggled with herself for several minutes, deciding whether it was better to withhold information from this annoyingly arrogant man or tell the truth. She decided if she was going to ever get off this boat, she had better tell the truth of it.

"That _ta ma duh_, Badger thought he could bushwack the vault on Caranga and hornswoggle me into believin' it weren't him that stole my loot. Damn fool thought I bought his _go shi_, was the only way to make sure I could get to Persephone unnoticed. I knew he wouldn't settle the cargo himself, he'd hire some folk to smuggle it out of Persephone and to the buyer. I heard talkin' that a Firefly was waitin' at the docks for a delivery. So I went to check it out. End of story." Kali explained before letting out a deep sigh.

"You're lucky I didn't shoot ya. We don't take kindly to folk aimin' weapons at us." Mal explained and Kali nodded.

"All I wanted was to get my cargo back. And maybe shoot that _gorram sha gwa_." She explained, referring to Badger. Mal nodded, understanding but not letting her off the hook just yet.

"I ain't sayin' what you did was wrong, necessary. But you still ain't got no right to hijack my boat and threaten my crew, _dong ma?_" Mal said, his voice still holding a considerable amount of annoyance.

"Sure thing, Cap'n." Kali mocked, rolling her eyes. Mal growled and grabbed a handful of hair at the back of her head, bringing his face so close to hers she could feel his warm breath against her cheek.

"Cross me again, girl, and I'll make you wish I'd shot ya. Ya hear?" Mal said, his voice low and dangerous. Kali took in a nervous breath despite herself but her face remained blank and she did and said nothing. Mal got up angrily and turned on his heel, muttering after her, "_Gorram_ rutting whore!"


	3. The Exchange

"Damnit, Captain, at least let me take a look at her head!" The Doctor protested, following Mal down the corridor and toward the cockpit where Zoe was standing behind Wash's chair and looking out into the black.

"That damn woman is insufferable. She don't deserve no doctor and she ain't our guest!" Malcolm explained sternly, moving to sit down in the co-pilot seat before asking, "Wash, ETA?"

"About twenty minutes, Mal, give or take." Wash responded, flicking at a couple of switches and Mal nodded.

"We received a Wave?" He queried and Wash shook his head.

"Not yet, sir. We should be in range shortly." He explained and Mal nodded again.

"Alrighty then. We get the location, we do the drop and we get this bird back in the sky within the hour, _dong ma_?" He ordered.

"Yes, sir." Zoe said, turning to watch her Captain closely. Behind him, Simon was standing in a huff, looking about ready to punch something.

"How's our prisoner?" She added and Mal rolled his eyes.

"That woman's gonna be the death of me!" He stated, irritated.

"He won't even let me patch up her head! It's been three days, Mal. You haven't fed her or let her sleep. Let alone use the bathroom!" Simon said angrily, obviously unable to watch an injured, ill treated person suffer, even if they did hold them at gun point.

"You let her soil herself, sir?" Zoe queried, confused by her Captain's cold manner. This was harsh, even for him.

"Has anyone forgotten why she's on this here boat!" Mal retorted, angered by his crew being so caring of this batshit crazy woman. She was driving him insane and even if her story were true, she was still grating on him and still refused to bide by his orders. And that just wasn't on.

"Sir, you said it yourself. Badger stole from her to begin with. If she's tellin' the truth then she was only doing what she had to." Zoe tried to explain and Mal sighed in irritation.

"Ya'll just love gangin' up on me, don't ya?" He replied, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly before muttering under his breath, "Damn crazy broad."

"Alright, fine. Simon, fetch Jayne and get him to escort our 'guest' to the infirmary. Get her all cleaned up like and ready for when we land." Mal ordered and Simon let a victorious smirk lift up his mouth before nodding and exiting the cockpit.

"You have something in mind, sir?" Zoe queried, staring up at her Captain.

"Don't I always?"

They exited the ship, leaving the cargo hatch open and waited. The drop time had been and gone before their contact finally showed. They glanced at the three warily, Jayne holding Vera protectively at his side, Zoe with her arms crossed but ready for action and Mal, his expression stern and Captain like.

"You got the goods?" One of them asked, the leader, a fat short man with a greasy looking goatee and rotten teeth.

"You got our cut?" Mal replied, his gaze steely and unwavering. The leader lifted his chin slightly and one of his men threw a bag that clinked with the sound of coin as it fell into Mal's hand. He peeked inside and nodded before opening one of the crates. The leader stepped forward slightly and peeked over the rim before turning to Mal and nodding.

"C'mon ya slack jawed sissies! Let's load up the goods!" The leader ranted angrily and the men sprung forward, lifting the heavy crates into their hands before Mal cleared his throat, getting the leader's attention again.

"Bring the girl." Mal stated simply and Jayne stepped back into the cargo bay before pulling the reluctant prisoner out into the sun as she protested angrily.

"You _gorram_ pile of cow dung. Let go of me!" Kali yelled, struggling against him. The leader let a wide, pleased grin lift up his mouth before licking his lips.

"Well, ello. Who do we 'ave here?" He said, moving closer toward her.

"A trade, if you're interested. She's ornery and loud mouthed but with the right discipline, I think she'd make an a-grade droxy, don't ya think?" Mal explained, his tone cold and harsh and Kali shivered and her eyes went wide in fear.

"_Lio Coh Jwei Ji Neong Hur Ho Deh Yung Duh Buhn Jah J'wohn!_" Kali hissed angrily, turning on Mal before she noticed the leader's aroused expression and he licked his lips again. Kali knew that face, that sick twisted face and that pleased smirk. And she knew what she would become if Mal let her go. He must have really hated her to even consider what he was doing.

"Ello Kali, remember me, sweet 'art?" The leader finally spoke, his evil grin splitting his face unattractively.

"Graegarn, you _sher toh!_" Kali bit out in rage but her voice was shaking and for once in a very long time, she was frightened.

"Ain't you happy to see me, poppet? How them scars healin' for ya?" Graegarn teased and Kali's blood ran cold and her face went white. She instantly remembered how she had double crossed Graegarn and had barely escaped with her life. He had cut into her back with a surgical blade, almost hitting bone, carving "traitor" into her skin until she could no longer scream, her voice gone and her spirit broken. If she went back, if Mal let her go, she would be as good as dead. Even out of the corner of her eye though, she saw his expression change and his hand clutched tightly around Kali's wrist possessively. She turned on him then, clutching the front of his shirt in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"Mal, please, don't." Kali choked and when Mal stared back into her eyes, he saw a fear he had never seen before.

"And how'd you suppose we get out of this here mess?" Mal asked in a quiet voice.

"With guns blazin' and the like, ain't that the Malcolm Reynolds way?" Kali retorted and Mal cocked his head.

"So ya have heard of me?" He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Little hard to ignore the chatter." Was all she said before the situation grew serious again.

"Alright, lil' lady. I've gotta plan but your gonna have to trust me." Mal said quietly and Kali snorted.

"Great. What's the plan then, Cap'n?" She retorted teasingly.

"There's a pistol 'neath my shirt you're gonna grab for then on ma signal we shoot everyone and get the hell off this here rock." Mal explained and Kali rolled her eyes again.

"Solid plan ya got there." Kali teased.

"I'm shocked my own self." He replied and she smirked before reaching behind him and beneath his shirt.

"Alright, enough with this touchin' moment n' all but I'll take this 'ere wench, if ya not too attached to 'er that is." Graegarn said impatiently and Kali turned back around to glare at him steadily. Mal moseying toward him, still holding on to Kali's wrist and considered, stroking his chin.

"But she does have an oddness to her. I hardly know if I wanna give her up. What you offerin'?" Mal asked, quick on his feet as he tried to stall Graegarn as Kali kept her arm slung around Malcolm's waist, gun in hand.

"Fifteen gold coin for the sheila." Graegarn stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I dunno, she's mighty pretty..." Mal said, as if still making up his mind.

"Didn' think of ya as the sentimental type, Cap'n Reynolds. Nor is Kali ever a willin' slave. Ya gotta cut that stubbornness from 'er, teach 'er some respect." Graegarn explained, as if offering up the reasons why it would be too much hassle for Captain Reynolds to keep her for himself. Kali stiffened against him, a low growl escaping her throat.

"You think you can straighten' her out? Make her lady like and all that?" Mal queried of him and he smiled wicked.

"Done it once. Can do it again." Graegarn responded.

"Well in that case," Mal began, before pulling his gun out, cocking it and aiming it at Graegarn's head, "I'm gonna shoot ya."

Before Mal could pull the trigger, he had been shot between the eyes and he side glanced at Kali who had his pistol raised, smoke still streaming from the barrel.

"_Kai Huo!_" Mal roared as they shot down his remaining men. Bullets ricocheted around them and they realised they were not alone.

"Let's get this bird in the air, people!" Mal ordered as they all raised toward the cargo bay and closed the door behind them. The Captain reached for the comms, yelling into them "Let's moon 'em, Wash!"

They took off and had broken atmosphere within minutes, retreating into the black.


	4. Confrontation

Kali was irritated. No, more than irritated. She was angry. That arrogant, irritating and unbearable Captain of Serenity, as the ship was called, had asked her to trust him. And she had, despite her mind screaming at her not to. And instead of rewarding her for helping or following his order and instead of asking her what had happened at the hands of Graegarn (which she wouldn't have disclosed to him anyway), he had held her at gun point, a smug grin on his face before ushering her into a tiny room with a shuttered door that locked from the _outside_. She had been pacing the room for hours which only really consisted of a couple of steps before she would turn again and begin back the other way.

"_Gorram_ Captain, thinkin' he's so high and mighty!" Kali muttered angrily to herself. She tried to look on the bright side and stopped pacing to observe the room around her. It was beyond small, with a cot in the corner covered by tattered grey blankets and a flat pillow and not much else. Her duffel had been thrown haphazardly into a corner and the contents were half spilt out onto the floor. Kali grimaced and sat on the edge of a cot, thankful at least that she was no longer handcuffed to a railing on a cold metal floor. Not to mention her head was feeling almost normal again after being allowed to see the good doctor.

Simon, as he had introduced himself as, had spoken about his sister, River, the entire time but she hadn't minded really. She was actually rather interested to meet her. She sounded almost as crazy as Kali was and knew they'd get along great. She sighed in frustration, getting up from the cot again and continuing to pace.

_What the hell was taking him so long!_

As if reading her mind, the lock clicked on the outside of the door before it slid open slowly to reveal a stern looking Captain Reynolds who entered without a word then shut the door behind him.

"What the hell is your _gorram_ problem? I did what you asked and instead I get locked in this god forsakin' stinkin' cell like a damn animal!" Kali bit out angrily, stopping her pacing to stare up at him.

"Hey, you're the one who got yourself into this here mess lil' lady. Don't go blamin' me!" Mal retorted, seemingly always fighting with this _gorram_ woman.

"What a load of _chou ma niao_!" Kali ground out furiously. Mal of course, had had enough. He grasped his prisoner roughly by the arms and stared down at her angrily.

"You listen here, missy. If it weren't for me and my crew puttin' their lives on the line, you'd be Graegarn's pretty lil' play thing by now. Now judgin' by the way your face went all pale like when you saw him, you'd rather be dead. Am I right?" Mal asked and Kali merely stared downward, avoiding his gaze and setting her jaw defiantly and stayed silent.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes." Mal said, before considering.

"The way I see it you have two options here. You either stick around and prove your worth on this here ship or I leave you on some backwash planet we happen to pass in which case, you're pretty much humped. So, what's it gonna be?" Mal explained simply and Kali let out a breath before looking back up at him and shrugging his hands from her arms.

"I don't have much choice, ya know. Most what I had's still on that planet. Everythin' else is in that bag." Kali explained, gesturing to the small open duffle on the floor. Mal nodded simply and turned to go.

"Mal?" Kali asked and he turned, saying, "That's Captain to you." Kali rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"_Captain._" She almost spat before continuing, "Reckon that locked door s'really necessary? I ain't goin' anywhere."

Mal only smiled at her before turning around again, exiting the small room before the door clicked back into place.

"_Gorramit_, Malcolm Reynolds! You useless steaming crap pile!" Kali yelled after him.


	5. The Return of Mrs Reynolds

It took months before Captain Malcolm Reynolds finally trusted Kali entirely. Of course his trust for her had formed shortly after she had helped Simon remove a bullet from his butt cheek and hadn't tried to shoot him herself. That wasn't the only reason though. She had proven herself on many jobs to be able, reliable and could talk herself out of most any stick if need be. Kali had become an asset to the ship and the women on board seemed to enjoy it too. Especially Zoe, who preferred to discuss guns than hair and make up.

This particular job had been different though as news of the return of Mrs. Malcolm Reynolds had spread through the ship like wildfire. Inara, knowing of her training and who she really was, was doubtful of their plan and knew that the Captain would be overshadowed by the sum of money up for grabs. A job was a job in his book. But he was smarter than sometimes even Inara gave him credit for and Mal, herself and Kali came up with a plan to ensure the job went without a hitch and to make sure Mal didn't get shot again.

The plan was simple. 'Saffron' as she had once called herself would no doubt double cross Mal and seek the bounty for herself. It was common knowledge that she had done so before and would easily do it again, without remorse. So when the garbage capsule had been re-routed to a location far from prying eyes, Inara and Kali had been waiting. They both stood atop the ridge, looking down upon the garbage capsule as it sat amidst the still settling red dust, the smell permeating their nostrils, even from this vantage point and Kali grimaced and crossed her arms.

"It smells like..." Inara began, wrinkling her nose up in disgust.

"Cow poop." Kali finished for her, sighing before making her way down the small slope and using the electronic control to lift back the lid before handing it to Inara to hold on to. She lifted herself up and over the side of the capsule and fell amidst the garbage, letting out a disgusted holler as she did.

"Why do I always get the gorram stinkin' jobs!" Kali protested loudly, rummaging around the garbage capsule before pronouncing, "Got the loot!"

Her head appeared over the top of the capsule and she tossed the gun to Inara who caught it awkwardly and tried not to touch it. Kali slid back out of the capsule and landed on her feet, brushing garbage and grime from her clothes.

"I smell like a monkey's butt!" Kali stated, sniffing herself.

"Let's get back up the ridge. Saffron should be here soon." Inara stated and Kali merely nodded and followed her back up the slope. Not long after, Saffron appeared in the shuttle, landing it close by the capsule before stepping out and checking her surroundings. Inara went to confront her but Kali grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"At least let her roll around in this here filth for awhile." She whispered and Inara grinned and stifled a laugh. They waited fifteen minutes before Saffron stuck her head over the rim of the capsule with an annoyed growl and when she spotted the two women on the hill, the one she knew as Inara clutching her bounty in her hands, she let out an angry holler.

"Sorry, darlin'. It's garbage day." Kali merely stated with a smile before using the remote to close the lid on the capsule. Saffron screamed in alarm before banging against the container as it was swept away again. Kali and Inara laughed together for several minutes before finally being able to get a grip on themselves.

"Time to pick up the Cap'n." Kali said, her eyes to the sky as Serenity circled over head before landing.

Captain Malcolm Reynolds sat back against the large rock beneath him and sighed happily, a pleased grin on his face and his hands behind his head. It didn't matter that she had stolen the shuttle and taken all his clothes. Because they had a plan and he was sure that Inara and Kali were picking up the bounty as he spoke. He looked up as the sound of engines got closer and saw Serenity landing not too far from where he sat. He continued to laze about on his rock, awaiting his crew to open the cargo hull, greet him and tell him the good news.

"That's a real good look, Cap'n." Mal looked up, noticing the cargo doors open and an amused looking Kali walking toward him, her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised as she grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank ya, ma'am. What's with those fanciful drapes?" Mal asked, gesturing to her clothes before getting to his feet and revealing himself in the raw for all to see. Kali couldn't help but take in his naked form approvingly, noting the tattoo on his right thigh and the small, thick scar across his chest, amongst other things. Kali looked down at the peach, satin dress she was wearing and grimaced, not catching the appreciative gaze of her Captain eyeing her up and down steadily.

"Apparently my clothes were a lil' too aromatic for everyone's liking." Kali explained, noticing Mal staring at her with a strange smile on his lips.

"You checkin' out my drapes, Cap'n or what's underneath 'em?" She retorted teasingly and Mal broke his gaze and rolled his eyes.

"Lookin' shiny, missy. That's all." Mal rebutted, walking side by side with her toward the ship.

"How's the butt cheek?" Kali said conversationally, though her expression was amused even when Mal turned and scowled at her.

"Why don't you see for yourself." He replied, walking ahead of her with a swagger in his step, showing off his rear end in the process.

"Looks mighty fine to me." Kali muttered under her breath as Mal reached for the comm.

"Wash, let's get this bird in the air."


	6. In Miranda's Wake

It had been several weeks since the Miranda incident and the ensuing turmoil, not to mention the death of Serenity's pilot, Wash, as well as Book Sheppard and many others. Kali had watched Zoe's heartache in the weeks since she had lost Wash and wondered whether she would ever feel that strongly about somebody that it would tear her apart if she lost them. She grimaced at that thought and pushed back another long sip of whisky, the cheap liquor biting as it slid down her throat. Kali was alone in the bar. They had stopped at Niang for a few days to gather food and supplies before they went in search of their next job. Each of the crew seemed to want their own space away from the ship, except for River and Simon who stayed aboard to keep an eye on things.

It was a time of reflection for them all, a time to dwell on the Alliance's dwindling hold over the 'verse and the damage that had been done to get there and the people they had lost in doing so. But the world had had a right to know. And they had to spread the message. The face of the woman on the recording still haunted Kali, her screams as the Reavers began eating her, making her shiver in fear.

To think that an organisation as large as the Alliance had created something so malicious, was worrying in itself. The fact they had done so much damage to River for their own gain, made Kali sick to the stomach. She was just a girl and she hadn't deserved it. Any of it. Thankfully she had Simon and was recovering more and more each day. River would never be the same, everyone knew that deep down but she could at least stop being afraid.

Kali set back another shot, her eyes scanning the tables around her as some patrons sat in silence like she did, others playing card games and a couple talking business quietly between themselves. She lifted the bottle to pour herself another drinking and grimaced when only a trickle of amber filled her glass. Kali let it slide down her throat before getting up from the table, her head spinning slightly as she did so before making her way into the street.

Kali didn't know what to do. She wasn't ready to head back to the ship just yet and knew Mal was staying in one of the inns down the street for the night, wanting some privacy. She felt bad going to him, the events of Miranda had really had an effect on him. He was the Captain and he couldn't seem weak even when she knew he must be hurting. She decided then and there that she would go and see him anyway, even if he didn't want her company, she knew they'd end up in one of their classic bickering matches and that would distract him for a small while at least.

Kali continued up the street and into the crowded inn, sauntering up the nearby stairs before locating the room at the end of the hall. She knocked steadily before adding, "Mal, it's Kali." There was no answer and Kali couldn't help but roll her eyes. He was probably ignoring her and drinking himself into a stupor.

"Damnit, Malcolm Reynolds, I ain't gonna stand out here all night." Kali said, opening the door, the light from the hall shining steadily into the room and across the bed, illuminating the forms of two people, naked and rutting beneath the sheets.

"Oh." Was all Kali could manage to say.

"Damnit, Kali!" Mal growled angrily, the woman on top of him turning and smiling though it was smug and Kali could tell she was irritated by the blunt interruption of her expertise. Mal sat up in bed with the blond woman still wrapped tightly around him, noticing the hurt expression flash across Kali's face before she stuttered, "Sorry, Cap'n, I'll just..." She said in a small, trembling voice before turning and leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

Kali stumbled back down the hall, her vision blurred by tears as she raced quickly down the stairs and fumbled her way through the crowded bar. Once outside the inn, Kali let the tears stream down her cheeks as small sobs escaped her mouth. What the hell was wrong with her? As far as Kali was concerned, her Captain's private affairs were none of her gorram business, nor did she care what he did with any droxy he pleased. But no matter how much she tried to convince herself, Kali knew the truth. She cared, she gorram cared about that irritating _tah mah duh_ and as the months went on her feelings had changed for him dramatically. She had been kidding herself to think he could ever feel the same so she had buried her emotions, pretended they didn't exist and that he meant nothing to her, until tonight.

Kali wiped the tears from her eyes, keeping her face downward as she headed for the ship. There was no where left to go now but back to her bunk to sleep away the tonic and the pain. She yelped suddenly when she crashed into someone, looking up at the darkened figure before he moved into the light of a street lamp and Kali's breath hitched in her throat.

"Ello poppet."


	7. Graegarn

Kali opened her eyes slowly. The room around her was dimly lit and her head was throbbing painfully. She went to move her arms but found them tied securely to a chair. Kali felt panic rise up in her chest and began pulling against the ropes around her wrists, feeling blood flowing freely down her hands after several minutes of struggling.

"Now, now, poppet. Don't want ya bleedin' too much just yet, do we?" That voice made Kali shiver despite herself and when Graegarn came to face her, she glared at him furiously.

"_Tah mah duh!_" Kali growled, pulling against her bindings again.

"I'll ruttin' scream!" She added but Graegarn only chuckled.

"I want ye to scream, poppet." He said, getting real close to her ear before whispering, "I love it when you scream."

Kali spat in his face and he snarled, backhanding her hard until black spots cascaded across her vision. She spat away blood and stared up at him defiantly.

"I killed ya. I put that _gorram_ bullet through your head myself!" Kali stated, baffled that Graegarn was even alive, let alone knew where she was. Graegarn let a wicked grin lift up his mouth before he rapped a knuckle against the front of his scull. It clinked like metal and Kali's face blanched.

"Can never be too careful, eh? Ya see, everyone always goes for the 'ead. They wanna make sure your dead, real proper. Which is very lucky for me." He explained, far too happy with himself for her liking.

"Did ye like the pretties I left on ye back from last time? I thought they was right artistic." He continued before pulling a very familiar object from within his coat and gazing at it lovingly as it glinted in the light. The surgical knife he held in his grasp sent shivers up her spine and she knew in that moment, that this was it. There was no coming back from this. He would disfigure her til she either gave in or died. That had always been his way. Last time she had been lucky but Kali knew her luck had run out.

_Mal is going to kill me for this!_

Graegarn slowly brought the blade down, grasping her arm harshly before slicing a deep wide split in her forearm. She hollered in pain, gritting her teeth together in agony and trying not to give him the satisfaction of her reaction.

"_Sher Toh!_" Kali spat back, the feel of fresh blood gushing from her arm making her head spin.

"Ya know what, poppet. I think you could do with bleedin' a bit more than that, don't you?" Graegarn stated, licking his lips hungrily when he saw the fear in Kali's eyes increase tenfold. He chuckled and raised the knife against, cutting across her side at the top of her ribs and down to her belly button. This time, Kali screamed. She screamed as white hot pain sprang up in her side, she screamed in anger and fear, she screamed just to hear herself so she knew she was still alive. Kali felt her shirt soaked by blood and when she looked down, she saw the deep tear in her side, blood pooling and flowing down to puddle in her lap. Kali let her chin hit her chest in defeat and blackness consumed her.

Mal sat unmoving on the edge of the lumpy mattress, the doxy having left for the night after Kali's outburst had made him feel so guilty, he had told her to leave. All he kept seeing over and over was the look in her eyes. That look that said they were both hiding things from each other and were bound to hurt each other in the end. And he had succeeded. There was a knock at his door for the second time that night and Mal wondered whether perhaps Kali had come back to abuse him for choosing some dropped up droxy for his pleasure instead of her. Mal stood from the bed and went to the door, opening it and raising his eyebrow when he saw Jayne standing in the hall, that ridiculous beanie from his Mom ever present on his head.

"Jayne, what's goin' on?" Mal instantly asked, knowing Jayne wouldn't be here unless something was wrong.

"Mal, people in town been talkin' bout an outsider bein' kidnapped a couple hours back. Said a round, short man struck a young woman dressed in men's clothes and hauled her off. Mal, I don't wanna come to no conclusion but..." Jayne began, his voice anxious.

"Kali." Mal answered for him and Jayne nodded. He instantly reached for his jacket and his holster, securing it around his waist before racing out into the street.

When Karli woke up next, it was to the sounds of a struggle filling the small space of the room. She shivered steadily, feeling cold and weak as the wound in her side continued to bleed freely. The blood on her arm had coagulated into a thick puddle in the open wound and she groaned at the pain overwhelming her body. The sound of gunshots made Kali start in alarm before a body tumbled to the ground and the sounds of low chatter filled her ears. She tried to open her eyes, blinking sharply against the light overhead before letting out an agonising whimper.

"Kali?" The familiar voice made tears come to her eyes and she felt soft warm hands against her face.

"Mal?" Kali mumbled weakly, hissing as the ropes around her wrist were cut and removed and Jayne appeared before her. She knew then she was in deep shit as even he seemed worried by her condition.

"We gotta get you outta here, darlin'." Mal replied, slinging her uninjured arm over his shoulder before lifting her into his arms. She cried out in pain, hissing between her teeth before resting her head against his chest, trying desperately to focus on the sound of his heart beat, rhythmic and unwavering instead of the blinding, confronting pain consuming her. It was too much and she blacked out in Mal's arms.

When she awoke again, she found herself lying against a cold metal table, Simon's urgent voice ordering Mal and Zoe around the room as they handed him implements and bandages and did exactly as he ordered.

"Simon." Kali said, surprised by the small, weak quality of her voice.

"Kali! Can you hear me?" Simon asked, shining a torch in her eyes before she tried to nod in response. She could barely move so she settled for a croaky "hi", yelping when he pressed yet another bandage against the deep wound in her side.

"We gotta do this now." Simon said, looking up at someone out of her view.

"Alrighty." She heard Mal say with a tired sigh before he was hovering over her worriedly.

"Darlin, we're gonna get you stitched up real good. The Doc's gonna give you something to put you to sleep so you can't feel nothin'. _Dong ma_?" Mal explained.

"Okay." Kali answered weakly, swallowing hard. Mal looked up and nodded at Simon, the pinch of a needle being stuck in the back of her hand seemingly small against the agony wrapping around her. She felt the ache of the smoother working through her system and felt the pain begin to fade like a dream. And though so much had gone wrong and though she may die tonight, Kali still felt the tugging at her heart strings, the pain that would never fade.

"_Wuo Shang Mei Er, Mei Sheen, Byen Shi To._" Kali mumbled weakly, before she fell into a deep dreaming.

"What did she say, sir?" Zoe asked, Kali's voice too low for her to hear.

"I will close my ears and my heart and I will be a stone." Mal repeated, his voice shaking, before he cleared his throat and said stoically, "We've got work to do."

**Tada! This story is growing fast, I am finding it so easy to keep writing and I hope you all will continue reading :) The line "I will close my ears and my heart and I will be a stone" are alas NOT my genius but the genius of the Firefly novelisation! I found the line on a website for Firefly sayings etc., which has been really helpful with writing this story! Does everyone think Mal is still acting as he should be, confronted with this situation? I want to make it as realistic as possible. **

**Feedback is love!**

**alae-megallen**


	8. Recovery

Mal hadn't slept for days. He still went about his normal Captain duties and ate where he could and when he felt hungry, which to be honest wasn't often. But at the end of another busy day, he would always find himself drawn to the infirmary and the sleeping woman laying against the pale covers, her skin gaunt and her eyes dark as she struggled to survive. Simon had induced her into a coma so that she could rest unhindered and to help her body heal. Her heartbeat had been thready at first and for the first few days Malcolm hadn't left her side. But he had a duty to his ship and the rest of his crew so once her heartbeat had grown steady and stronger, he left her sleeping, only to return at night when the day's work was done.

On this particular occasion when he entered the infirmary, the Doc was already present, checking her vitals and writing a few things against her chart. Even though it was weird and he didn't have that many patients, he still insisted on keeping his medical records up to date.

"Captain." Simon greeted warmly, knowing this was a tough time for him. Though his Captain would never admit it to him, Simon knew somehow that things were different between Mal and Kali. Himself and Kaylee had been the same.

"How's she doin'?" Mal merely queried in response and Simon eyed him levelly.

"Better today. Heartbeat and vitals are strong, no sign of infection. She should wake up soon." Simon explained simply and Mal nodded.

"If you like, I've got some tidying up to do in here so if you wanna get some sleep or something, I'll call you when she wakes up." Simon offered and he was about to decline but merely rubbed his face tiredly and nodded. He was far too sleepy to argue. Mal left the infirmary and entered his bunk, plonking down onto his stomach on the bed before falling asleep.

It seemed like mere minutes before someone was shaking his shoulder gently, rousing him from his slumber.

"Sir." Zoe's voice echoed through his sleep clouded brain as he blinked, trying to wake up.

"Sir, she's awake." She tried again and this time Mal's head popped up from the bed and he shifted into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"How long was I asleep?" Mal mumbled, running a hand through his messy brown hair before getting to his feet.

"About twenty minutes, sir." Zoe responded.

"Wonderful, I feel real well rested after that here catnap." Mal retorted sarcastically, following his first officer out of his bunk and toward the infirmary. As they grew closer though, they could hear quite a hefty commotion going on and raised voices ranting angrily back and forth. They turned the corner and entered just in time to witness Jade yelling at the good doctor, an angry scowl on her face and seated upright in bed.  
"Would ya quit pokin' me with your gorram equipment, I feel fine!" Though as she tried aimlessly to bat away at Simon's hands, she still seemed rather weak. If Jade were at full strength, she would have knocked him to the ground. Her face was still pale and pasty and she had dark rings beneath her eyes but otherwise she seemed very much back to her old self. A gigantic pain in the butt with a mouth like a garbage heap.

"Now, now kids, do I gotta separate you two?" Mal stated and both Jade and Simon turned and glared at him.

"Would you _please_ talk some sense into her. I'm only making sure nothing gets infected so she doesn't die!" Simon stated, gesturing to Mal who had a small amused smirk on his face as he watched the exchange before him.

"I ain't gonna die! I didn't die when I had a pool of blood in my lap so I sure as hell ain't gonna die now!" Jade protested loudly and Simon sighed in irritation and stuck a hypo needle in her neck before she could object.

"Gorramit Simon Tam! What the hell!" Jade yelled angrily, rubbing her neck and scowling up at Simon who only smiled, obviously pleased with himself.

"Jade." Mal said, his tone warning as she opened her mouth to release another torrent of foul language at her doctor. Jade turned and looked at him before crossing her arms over her chest and muttering Chinese curses beneath her breath.

"Can I go now?" Jade finally asked, letting out an irritated sigh and refusing to look at either Simon or Mal.

"Missy, you ain't goin' no where til you've fully recovered. If you remember correctly, that _tah mah duh_ Graegarn nearly cut you from nose to navel." Mal stated sternly.

"_Ching-wah tsao duh liou mahng! Rutting niou fun!_" Jade swore colourfully, whipping back the blankets from her body before slipping over the side of the bed.

"Whatya think you're doin', gorram woman!" Mal queried angrily, the medical scrubs she wore looking utterly ridiculous as she crossed her arms and stared him down.

"I'm gettin' out of this gorram infirmary!" Jade retorted and tried to pass him.

"You ain't goin' no where, crazy!" Mal said, his eyes dark and angry as they both stared at each other for several minutes in silence.

"Mind givin' us a moment alone?" Mal finally spoke up, turning toward Zoe who had stayed in the corner of the room and watched the entire confrontation in amusement and Simon who was glaring at Jade, still annoyed by her irresponsible behaviour. They both nodded soundlessly and exited the room, glad to be away from such an awkward moment.

"Wanna tell me what the gorram hell this is all about?" Mal asked, his voice low and annoyed as he continued to stare down at the woman before him. Jade put her hands on her hips and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm just tired, Mal. My damn stitches hurt and this bed is a gorram pile of rotting cow dung!" Jade whinged tiredly, pressing a hand against her brow to steady the dizziness in her head.

"And I just..." Jade began, staring up into his face before an expression of hurt crossed her eyes then disappeared before she turned away from him.

"Jade, look at me." Mal said quietly, his voice softer than its usual tone. Jade turned back to stare into his eyes and there he saw tears and it made his gut tie into sharp knots. Mal felt her grab for his arm, her face suddenly pale.

"Mal." Jade managed to get out weakly before she had crumpled into a heap in his arms.

"Doc, get in here!" Mal hollered, cradling the frail unconscious woman against him protectively before Simon raced into the room followed by Zoe, both of them helping Mal lift Jade back onto the bed before checking her heart rate.

"Heart beat is thready. She's unresponsive. Give me a pulmonary stimulator and a cardiac infuser." Simon ordered quickly and both Mal and Zoe raced to grab the vials he needed, loading the hypo-gun before handing it back to the doctor. He injected it quickly, checking her vitals again before cursing under his breath.

"No change. Ready the defibrillator and charge to 200." Simon commanded, cutting open the front of her shirt before placing a resuscitation mask over her mouth.

"Cap'n, I need you to help me get her breathing. When I say, I need five consecutive compression on the mask." Simon stated simply and Mal nodded, his face pale and his eyes concerned but he did as he was asked. The Doctor began cardio pulmonary resuscitation before gesturing to Mal, "Gimme five."

Mal pressed against the mask steadily, once, twice, three times, four times and a final time before Simon pressed down on her chest again.

"I've got a heart beat! Give me one quart of adrenaline and some clean bandages." He cried out in relief, lifting her shirt to remove the blood soaked bandages before checking on her stitches. He redressed her wounds and injected the adrenaline, before washing his hands then running them over his face tiredly.

"Why does she _insist_ on making my life a living hell?" Simon muttered, both infuriated and concerned by the unconscious woman in the bed beside him.

"She has _no_ regard for her own personal wellbeing." He continued, pacing the room.

"I think she's just stubborn, Doc. Very, very stubborn." Zoe replied, the smallest of smirks on her face. Simon let out a snort and smiled also, trying to see the funny side of the situation.

"I'll make sure to keep her doped up until she's fully recovered. A couple of weeks bed rest and she'll be back on the job." Simon reassured them but he knew it was more reassurance for Mal than anyone else. Mal merely continued to stare at the pale woman on the bed, his hand against his mouth and deep in thought.

"Sir?" Zoe tried to get his attention.

"I'll be on the bridge." He muttered softly before leaving the room.


End file.
